kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seijūrō Akashi
|zdjęcie = |kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 173 cm |waga = 64 kg |urodziny = 20. grudnia, Strzelec |grupa krwi =AB |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Rakuzan |pozycja = Rozgrywający |praca = |talent = Oko Imperatora Zone Perfekcyjny Rytming Gry |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 113 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 8 (retrospekcja) |głos vomic = |głos anime = Hiroshi Kamiya }} '''Seijūrō Akashi' (赤司 征十郎, Akashi Seijūrō) był groźnym kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów. Obecnie gra w Liceum Rakuzan i rywalizuje w Pucharze Zimowym. Akashi jest także głównym antagonistą w serii. Wygląd Seijūrō przedstawiono jako ostatniego zawodnika z Pokolenia Cudów. Jego wygląd długo był owiany tajemnicą. W gimnazjum miał dłuższą grzywkę, którą ściął przed Pucharem Zimowym nożyczkami pożyczonymi od Midorimy, na spotkaniu byłych zawodników Teikō. Dopiero w tamtym momencie pokazano go w pełnej krasie. Wcześniej ukazywano tylko dolną część twarzy lub tył głowy. Ma sterczące czerwone włosy, duże oczy i owalną twarz. W gimnazjum jego oczy były czerwone. Lewe oko Akashiego zmieniło kolor, na jasny pomarańcz, podczas konfliktu Pokolenia Cudów. Wraz ze zmianą koloru oka jego osobowość również się zmieniła, stał się znacznie chłodniejszy. W gimnazjum nosił koszulkę z numerem 4 i obecnie ten sam numer posiada w liceum. Akashi jest stosunkowo niski jak na bycie kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów, jak zauważył Kōki Furihata. Ma tylko 173 cm wzrostu, co czyni go drugim najniższym zawodnikiem z Pokolenia Cudów (Kuroko jest najniższy). Akashii.png|Akashi (anime) Akashi manga.JPG|Akashi (manga) AkashiCameo.gif|Akashi widziany w jednym z odcinków. Osobowość thumb|Akashi przybywa na spotkanie Pokolenia Cudów Akashi ma specyficzną i bardzo zastraszającą osobowość. Jest w stanie kontrolować wszystkich członków Pokolenia Cudów. Mimo, że nie posiada zbyt wiele szacunku dla innych, zachowuje respekt dla wszystkich swoich byłych i obecnych kolegów oraz posiada absolutną wiarę w swoje możliwości. Ma silną mentalność zwycięzcy. Uważa, że zwycięzcy dostają w życiu wszystko, a przegrani są tego pozbawieni. Seijūrō postrzega swoją moc i umiejętności jako absolutne. Staje się brutalny, gdy ktoś sprzeciwia się temu, co mówi, jak w momencie, gdy zaatakował Kagamiego nożyczkami Midorimy, kiedy ten go nie posłuchał.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 113, strona 14 Pomiędzy fanami, Mangi chodzą plotki, iż Akashi ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Można to wywnioskować po odcinku trzeciego sezonu, gry o Puchar Zimowy. Gdy Akashi przegrywa i przychodzi czas na podanie sobie rąk, jego oczy są jednakowego koloru. W dodatku wyraz twarzy jest podobny do tego w gimnazjum, gdy nie odkrył on jeszcze istnienia swojej niesamowitej zdolności. Kolejnym dowodem na istnienie choroby psychicznej u Akashi'ego jest moment, (także w tym samym odcinku) gdzie widoczne są dwie postacie tego chłopaka. Druga o łagodniejszym charakterze siedzi w ciemności ze spuszczoną głową, a ta stojąca w świetle to "Absolut". Ta wizja przedstawia umysł Akashi'ego. thumb|left|200px|Akashi wymusza posłuszeństwo na Kagamim Będąc kapitanem Pokolenia Cudów, Akashi w przeciwieństwie do innych członków zwracał się do nich nieformalnie, nazywając ich po imieniu, obecnie również zwraca się tak do zawodników Rakuzan.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 113, strona 10 Jest to godne uwagi, ponieważ większość postaci zawsze zwraca się do siebie nazwiskiem, z nielicznymi wyjątkami. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. Uważa, że tylko ci, którzy są mu posłuszni, mogą spojrzeć mu w oczy (czyli Pokolenie Cudów i drużyna Rakuzan). Akashi stwierdził również, że jego rozkazy są bezwzględne i zmusza każdego do poddania się im. [[Plik:Akashi_gouges_eyes%3F.png|thumb|right|200px|"Jako symbol mojej pokuty, wydłubię sobie oczy i oddam je wam"]] Akashi często bierze wszystko zbyt poważnie. W trakcie meczu z Liceum Shūtoku powiedział, że jeśli Rakuzan przegra, będzie to jego wina, dlatego opuści drużynę i wydłubie sobie oczy w akcie pokuty.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 181, strona 15 Reakcja wszystkich kolegów z drużyny i Midorimy dała do zrozumienia, że uwierzyli, iż Akashi jest w stanie to zrobić. Dodał jednak, że pokłada pełną wiarę w drużynę i tak naprawdę nie wierzy w ich przegraną.Manga Kuroko no Basuke; Rozdział 181, strona 16 Historia Pierwszego dnia gimnazjum Akashi został przywieziony przez jego kierowcę, ale podkreślił, że to ostatni raz. Dodał, iż przynajmniej w szkole powinien mieć pewną swobodę. Następnie Seijūrō pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej, gdzie wybierani są nowi zawodnicy do klubu koszykówki Teikō. Zostaje wybrany jako jeden z czwórki pierwszaków, którzy dostali się do pierwszego składu klubu, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy wcześniej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 204, strona 17 thumb|left|Akashi w gimnazjum Akashi został kapitanem drużyny Teikō i w ciągu trzech lat grał w pierwszym składzie. Pewnego dnia, kiedy był jeszcze na drugim roku, spotkał Aomine, który trenował z Kuroko. Dostrzegł u Kuroko specjalną umiejętność, która była inna niż umiejętności pozostałych.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strona 13 W tym samym roku, po dołączeniu Kise do zespołu, kazał Shōgo Haisakiemu odejść, by mógł zachować dumę. Stwierdzono również, że Akashi, który uczył Kuroko jego stylu, prawdopodobnie wiedział, że ma jeszcze większe predyspozycje, ale w rzeczywistości sabotował Kuroko, by nie uczyć go Phantom Shot.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 145, strona 3 Akashi, będąc kapitanem, często grał w shōgi z Midorimą (vice-kapitanem) w czasie wolnym i podczas spotkań kapitanów. Akashi nigdy nie przegrał również w koszykówce i porównuje te dwie dziedziny do siebie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 175, strona 11 Fabuła thumb|right|Akashi podczas udzielania wywiadu Drużyna Akashiego, Rakuzan, wygrała mecz z Tōō w finale Międzylicealnych, ale ani Akashi ani Aomine nie startowali w nim. Po zwycięstwie, Akashi udzielił wywiadu, w którym powiedział, że to nie byłoby zabawne, gdyby grał, ponieważ zwycięstwo byłoby bardziej pewne niż wcześniej.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 80, strona 15 Eliminacje Pucharu Zimowego Przed meczem Seirin przeciwko Josei, Akashi został pokazany w swojej szkole, Liceum Rakuzan. Rzuca tajemniczo kilka kawałków shōgi, łapie je i uśmiecha się.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 81, strona 17 Jego zespół nie musiał brać udziału w eliminacjach, ponieważ wygrali Interhigh, więc zostali automatycznie zakwalifikowani do turnieju. Po eliminacjach i przed turniejem, Seijūrō pilnie ćwiczył na siłowni. Wychodzi z ręcznikiem na głowie, a dwóch innych graczy zaczyna rozmowę o nim. Zostaje wyjaśniony sposób myślenia Akashiego o zwycięstwie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 112, strona 13 Puchar Zimowy Akashi kontaktuje się z pozostałymi z Pokolenia Cudów, by spotkać się z nimi po ceremonii otwarcia. Podczas gdy Pokolenie (i Furihata) zbiera się na schodach frontowych, Seijūrō się spóźnia i przychodzi jako ostatni.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 9 Przeprasza za spóźnienie i pozdrawia innych członków Pokolenia Cudów, zwracając się do każdego z nich po imieniu. Mówi, że cieszy się, widząc wszystkich razem i zauważa, że wśród nich jest ktoś, kogo nie powinno być. Zwraca się do Furihaty i prosi go o odejście, aby mógł porozmawiać z towarzyszami. thumb|Akashi atakuje Kagamiego nożyczkami pożyczonymi od MidorimyPrzerywa im Kagami, który mówi Akashiemu, że nie powinien zachowywać się tak niegrzecznie wobec Furihaty i pozwolić mu zostać. Pozdrawia on Seijūrō, a ten spokojnie podchodzi do Midorimy, prosząc go, by pożyczył mu swoje nożyczki. Midorima pyta dlaczego, na co Akashi odpowiada, że myślał o skróceniu swoich włosów. Zamiast tego idzie w stronę Kagamiego, próbując dźgnąć go nożyczkami.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 14 Taiga zrobił unik, jednak na jego policzku widać niewielkie draśnięcie. Akashi ostrzega Kagamiego, że nie wybaczy mu, jeżeli kiedykolwiek ponownie się mu sprzeciwi. Stwierdza również, że zawsze ma rację, ponieważ zawsze wygrywa. Obcinając niektóre kosmyki włosów, które spadają na ziemię, ostatecznie ujawnia swój pełny wygląd. Następnie ogłasza, że skończył na dzisiaj i odchodzi, ku zaskoczeniu Aomine. Wyjaśnia mu, że przyszedł, aby sprawdzić, czy wszyscy pamiętają przysięgę Pokolenia, którą sobie złożyli, ale wygląda na to, że nikt o niej nie zapomniał. Dodaje, że następnym razem spotkają się w bitwie.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 1 Później Akashi ogląda mecz Seirin vs Tōō.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 114, strona 16 Kiedy Kuroko pokazuje swój nowy Ignite Pass Kai, zaskoczony Seijūrō jest pod wrażeniem jego nowej umiejętności. Akashi był obecny również podczas meczów Seirin vs Yōsen i Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. W międzyczasie jego zespół wygrał wszystkie mecze i dotarli do półfinału. Półfinał thumb|left|Rakuzan wchodzi na boisko Dzień półfinałów nadszedł, Akashi wprowadza zespół na boisko, wśród których jest trzech Niekoronowanych Króli.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 174, strona 18 Podczas gdy jego koledzy z drużyny się wygłupiają, Seijūrō ostrzega ich o sile Shūtoku. Gotowy Akashi podał ręcznik innemu zawodnikowi, przez którego jest traktowany z szacunkiem, również przez drugorocznych, a jeszcze bardziej przez dumnych Króli. Na pierwszym roku został od razu kapitanem, co jest niespotykanym przypadkiem. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem meczu, Midorima podchodzi do Akashiego i mówi, że wygra, choć Akashi powtarza, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ ma zawszę racje i zawsze wygrywa. Po rzucie sędziowskim i szybkim przejęciu piłki przez Takao, podaje on do Midorimy, który rzuca, zdobywając trzy punkty. Zwraca się do Akashiego i powtarza jeszcze raz, że go pokona i nauczy smaku porażki. Akashi wydaje się być rozbawiony.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 175, strona 17 thumb|right|Takao kryje Akashi'ego W pierwszej kwarcie Akashi nie robi nic specjalnego. Jest kryty przez Takao i najpierw stara się przejść obok niego przy użyciu swojej szybkości, ale podaje piłkę pod kosz do Eikichi'ego Neubyi. Takao spodziewał się przytłaczającej siły kapitana Rakuzan, ale w tym przypadku nie był bezsilny. Trener Shūtoku, Nakatani, spekuluje, że Akashi na razie jedynie śledzi grę, ale może uaktywnić się w każdej chwili. Po upływie określonego czasu, między pierwszą a drugą kwartą, Midorima pyta Akashiego, czy wierzy w wygraną bez używania swoich "oczu". Seijūrō mówi, że jest ostrożny i nie może tak łatwo ujawnić swojego atutu. Kontynuuje, dodając, że prawdopodobnie wygrają bez wysiłku z jego strony, co rozzłościło Midorimę. Akashi powtarza to w momencie, gdy Hayama po niewielkiej uwadze z jego strony, zaczyna grać "na serio", dowodząc, że drużyna bez gry Akashiego może wystarczyć, aby zapewnić zwycięstwo.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 176, strona 18 Midorima nie poddaje się i, dzięki współpracy z zespołem, druga kwarta kończy się wynikiem 39-39. Akashi wycofuje podwójne krycie Midorimy i mówi, że sam się nim zajmie. Podczas przerwy, Seirin i Kaijō mają czas na rozgrzanie się. Zawodnicy Seirin, idąc w stronę boiska, mijają zawodników Rakuzan. Akashi i Kuroko pozdrawiają się nawzajem, a Kagami podchodzi do Akashiego i mówi, by lepiej o nim nie zapomniał. Dodaje, że pokona zarówno jego, jak i Kise. Akashi uznaje zdolności Kagamiego, ale ostrzega go, że tylko ci, którzy mu służą, mają pozwolenie, by spojrzeć mu w oczy podczas rozmowy. Następnie kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Kagamiego, a ten upada. Taiga jest zdezorientowany, ponieważ nie był pewien, co się stało, a wiedział, że Akashi nie użył siły. Seijūrō mówi Kuroko, by był przygotowany, jeśli chcą z nim walczyć, ponieważ on był tym, który pierwszy odkrył talent Kuroko i jeszcze zrozumie, co to oznacza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 9 thumb|left|Akashi zdobywa kosz Trzecia kwarta zaczyna się pomiędzy asami obu zespołów. Midorima przygotowuje się do rzutu za 3 punkty, ale Akashi jest w stanie skraść mu piłkę, zanim wyskoczył. Kozłuje piłkę w stronę kosza, ale napotyka Takao. Na trybunach Murasakibara wyjaśnia, że oczy Akashiego widzą wszystko, od najmniejszych ruchów mięśni do bicia serca. Takao jest przyklejony do przeciwnika, ale Akashi, widząc ruchy jego nóg, przechodzi, a Takao upada do tyłu. Tymczasem Seijūrō jest na linii rzutów wolnych i trafia do kosza.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 18 Z dominacją Akashiego w grze, Rakuzan wchodzi w czwartą i ostatnią kwartę, z 14-punktową przewagą. Akashi dzięki szerokiemu polu widzenia bez problemu mija Kimurę. Midorima otrzymuje piłkę, ale nie może przejść do pozycji strzeleckiej, z powodu obrony Akashiego. Kiedy Midorima zmienia pozycję do "triple threat", podaje do Takao, ale Akashi przechwytuje piłkę i przebiega na drugą stronę pola, gdzie oczekują go Kimura i Miyaji. Oboje upadają, a Seijūrō idzie do kosza. Zostaje on zablokowany przez Ōtsubo, jednak podaje do Nebuyi, który trafia do kosza. Później mija Midorimę ze słowami, że nawet Pokolenie Cudów nie może go powstrzymać. Wykonuje lay-up i zwiększa różnicę do 20 punktów.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 13 thumb|right|Akashi poznaje nową umiejętność Midorimy Cała nadzieja dla Liceum Shūtoku wydaje się stracona, ale Midorima i Takao nie tracą ducha walki. Midorima stoi twarzą w twarz z Akashim i nagle bez piłki przechodzi do pozycji strzeleckiej. Midorima podskakuje, a piłka rzucona przez Takao ląduje w jego rękach. Akashi wydaje się zakłopotany, widząc to i nie mogąc zatrzymać strzału. Shūtoku zdobywają kosz. Powtarzając ten proces w następnym ataku, Midorima mówi Akashiemu, że mecz dopiero się zaczyna, a Akashi uśmiecha się i zgadza z nim.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 180, strona 18 Akashi ma piłkę, gdy staje przed nim Midorima. Midorima jest zdeterminowany, aby nie pozwolić mu przejść, ale Akashi sprawia, że Midorima upada na ziemię. Akashi szybko dociera do kosza i wykonuje lay-up, jednak Midorima pojawia się przy nim, próbując go zablokować. Seijūrō od razu reaguje, zmieniając rzut w podanie do Nebuyi, ale ten zostaje zablokowany przez Ōtsubo. Midorima zdobywa kolejne punkty dla drużyny. Takao i Midorima kryją Akashiego, a on po prostu cofa się i... strzela do własnej obręczy. Ignorując zszokowane reakcje, Akashi zwraca się do swojej drużyny i beszta ich za ociąganie się z powodu tymczasowej różnicy punktów. Akashi mówi im, żeby się uspokoili i stwierdza, że gdyby różnica punktów była mniejsza nie mieliby takich brzydkich zagrań, oraz byłoby lepiej, gdyby nie mieli przewagi. Jeżeli przegrają, jego cel będzie tego powodem, więc mogą go za to winić. Dodaje, że weźmie na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność i natychmiast opuści klub oraz wydłubie sobie oczy i da je im, jako symbol pokuty. Po tych słowach członkowie zespołu karcą go, że nie ma powodu, by posuwać się tak daleko. Akashi mówi im, że zrobi tak tylko, gdy przegrają, ale nie martwi się, ponieważ jest pewny, że zwycięstwo jest ich. Zawodnicy Rakuzan uspokajają się i poważnieją, by po chwili zdobyć kosz. Akashi tajemniczo mówi do Midorimy, że już nie będzie w stanie dotknąć piłki.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 181, strona 19 thumb|left|Akashi zatrzymuje podanie Takao Midorima mówi Akashiemu, że niemożliwym jest, aby zatrzymać ich strzały, nawet okiem imperatora. Akashi odpowiada, że jest absolutny, widząc przyszłość, łatwo może ją zmienić. Podwójna obrona zajmuje się Takao, ale ten łatwo przedostaje się i podaje piłkę do Midorimy, który jest już w pozycji. Jednak pojawia się Akashi, który w połowie drogi zatrzymał piłkę, mówiąc do Takao, że jest absolutem, zaskoczył Shūtoku.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 182, strona 10 Z piłką w posiadaniu, Akashi łatwo zdobywa kolejny kosz, a różnica punktów zwiększa się do 13. Seijūrō wyjaśnia, że ich technika ma swoje wady, ponieważ Midorima jest leworęczny, piłka zawsze musi być podawana z lewej. Ponadto, mimo, że nie jest w posiadaniu piłki, ruchy Midorimy są nadal takie same. Krótko mówiąc, nawet bez oka imperatora, może łatwo rozszyfrować kurs i czas podania. Użył oka imperatora tylko przez jeden moment, aby przejść o jeden krok szybciej niż Takao, a w chwili gdy ten nie mógł anulować swojego ruchu, Akashi mógł już działać. Obrona Rakuzan celowo pozwoliła Takao przejść, mieli tylko skrócić dystans między nim i Akashim. Takao jest w szoku, ponieważ myślał, że już w pierwszej połowie zrozumiał prędkość Akashiego z pomocą jego jastrzębiego oka w ten sposób, że nawet gdyby Akashi ruszył o krok szybciej, nie powinien zdążyć na czas. Powoli uświadamia sobie, że Akashi musiał umyślnie subtelnie obniżyć swoją prędkość w pierwszej połowie do punktu, w którym nawet Midorima by nie zauważył. Seijūrō mówi do Midorimy, że shōgi i koszykówka są takie same - strategiczny ruch zadziała tylko gdy kolejne ruchy będą tak zaplanowane, że przeciwnik nie jest niczego świadom. Gra trwa i Mibuchi zdobywa kosz, chociaż został sfaulowany podczas gdy Takao próbował go zatrzymać. Mecz zbliża się do końca, Rakuzan zdobywają kolejne punkty. Akashi wchodzi w posiadanie piłki, ale Midorima nadal się nie poddaje. Akashi mówi, że to koniec i Midorima upada, jednak podnosi się i skacze, aby powstrzymać Akashiego. Akashi powtarza, że szanuje Midorima i Shūtoku, ponieważ walczą do samego końca. Midorima już nie jest w stanie zatrzymać piłki. Akashi szepcze "Śpij, Królu weteranie.", a mecz się kończy. Rakuzan wygrywają z 16 punktami przewagi.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 182, strona 18 thumb|right|Akashi i Midorima po meczu Oba zespoły ustawiają się, aby podziękować sobie za mecz. Członkowie drużyny Kaijō komentują, że zespół Rakuzan zamiast świętować, wyglądają tak, jakby odczuwali ulgę po ciężkim zwycięstwie. Kasamatsu stwierdza, że jest to tylko naturalne, wygrana jest dla nich naturalna, a coś innego niż zwycięstwo jest porażką. Dodaje, że presja bycia najsilniejszym zespołem przekracza wszelkie wyobrażenia, absolutnie nie mogą przegrać, to los cesarza. Midorima oferuje Akashiemu uścisk dłoni i przyznaje swoją przegraną, ale twierdzi, że Shūtoku wygra następnym razem. Akashi jest mu wdzięczny za taką ekscytującą grę, ale nie może zaakceptować jego uścisku dłoni. Poucza Midorimę, że jeśli pragnie zwycięstwa, musi pozbyć się współczucia, a zwycięstwo jest wszystkim, więc chce pozostać wrogiem Midorimy.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 183, strona 6 Midorima komentuje, że Akashi się nie zmienił i powtarza, że wygrają następnym razem. Obie drużyny dziękują widowni i opuszczają boisko, podczas gdy na trybunach Himuro z Murasakibarą dzielą się refleksjami na temat meczu. Himuro zauważa, że Shūtoku są silni, jednak siła imperatora jest dużo większa. Mogło się wydawać, że nie mieli łatwo z Shūtoku, ale nie sądzi, by była to prawdziwa siła Rakuzan, lub co ważniejsze, prawdziwa siła Akashiego Seijūrō. Tak czy inaczej, potencjalna siła Liceum Rakuzan nie ma końca. thumb|left|Akashi ogląda mecz Po spotkaniu i odpoczynku po grze, drużyna Rakuzan zasiada na widowni, aby obejrzeć ostatni kwartał meczu Seirin vs Kaijō. Widzi, jak naprawdę silni są Seirin i po pozytywnych uwagach od kolegów z zespołu, Akashi przyznaje siłę Seirin. Mówi, że Kaijō ma bardzo zdolny zespół, ale bez Kise, prawdopodobnie nie mieliby szans z obecnym Seirin.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 195, strona 6 Widząc powrót Kise do gry, który w trakcie odpoczynku ciężko znosił rosnącą przewagę Seirin, komentuje, że Kaijō prawdopodobnie osiągnęło swój limit. W rozmowie z swoim zespołem wyjaśnia im, że jest sposób na pokonanie doskonałej kopii Kise. Uważa, że jest to możliwe dla Kuroko, który spędza dużo czasu, obserwując ludzi i trenując. Wykorzystując Misdirection, może odczytać zachowania i nawyki przeciwnika, ale może mieć na to zbyt mało czasu.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 199, strona 3 Podsumowuje, że jeżeli mu się nie uda, to Seirin przegra, jednak chodzi o Kuroko, a on potrafi zaskakiwać. Umiejętności thumb|right|Podanie Seijūrō Seijūrō posiada świetne umiejętności przywódcze. Jako kapitan drużyny Teikō, prowadził do kolejnych zwycięstw zespół, który później został nazwany Pokoleniem Cudów. W Liceum Rakuzan został kapitanem drużyny koszykówki, co Miyaji skomentował, że jest to bardzo niezwykłe, ponieważ uczniowie wyższej klasy zazwyczaj nie wyrzekają się swojej pozycji dla osoby z pierwszego roku, a trzej Niekoronowani Królowie (znani jako dumne osoby) wykonują jego zalecenia bez pytania. Akashi okazuje się być bardzo szybkim i świetnie panującym nad piłką koszykarzem. Według Masaaki Nakataniego sposób, w jaki Seijūrō grał w pierwszej kwarcie meczu Rakuzan kontra Shūtoku, jest podobny do tego, jak można by grać w shogi, a jego ocena sytuacji, zanim podejmie swój ruch, wskazuje, że Akashi jest utalentowanym taktykiem. Jego gra jest bardzo dobrze obmyślona, jak zostało ujawnione w meczu z Shūtoku, wszystko, co się wydarzyło, było częścią jego planu. Zostało również powiedziane przez Takao, że doskonałość Seijūrō jako rozgrywającego jest niezaprzeczalna. Poza boiskiem, Akashi jest również zdolny do odkrywania ukrytych talentów ludzi. Chłopak był pierwszym, który rozpoznał ukryty talent Kuroko, misdirection.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 124, strony 12-13 Seijūrō jest jedynym członkiem Pokolenia Cudów, którego zdolność została przebudzona siłą. Jego przebudzenie nastąpiło podczas meczu jeden na jeden z Atsushim Murasakibarą, gdzie obudził swoje "Oko Imperatora" wraz z drugą osobowością, która mieszkała w nim. Wydaje się, że obie osobowości mają swoje specjalne umiejętności, co oznacza, że Akashi ma jeszcze jedną jak dotąd nieznaną specjalną umiejętność. Tak więc Seijūrō jest jedynym członkiem Pokolenia Cudów, który posiada dwie unikalne umiejętności. Oko Imperatora Emperor Eye close-up.png|"Oko Imperatora" Akashi's eyes.jpg|Zablokowanie rzutu Midorimy Field of vision Akashi.png|Pole widzenia Triple Threat Steal.png|Akashi kradnie piłkę z Triple Threat Midorimy Ankle break Miyaji and Kimura.png|Ankle Break na Miyaji i Kimura Ankle break Takao.png|Ankle Break na Takao Ankle break Midorima.png|Ankle Break na Midorimie Jak ujawniono w trzeciej kwarcie meczu Rakuzan z Shūtoku. Oczy Akashiego są w stanie zaobserwować każdy ruch przeciwnika, tym samym przewidywać jego następny ruch. Murasakibara powiedział, że Oko Imperatora widzi najdrobniejsze szczegóły ruchu osoby, w tym oddychanie, bicie serca, skurcze mięśni, pot, itp. Dzięki temu Seijūrō jest w stanie doskonale dopasować swoje defensywne działania, by zniweczyć ofensywną zdolność przeciwnika, zatrzymując każdy jego ruch, który stara się wykonać. Z drugiej strony, Akashi może użyć tej umiejętności do czytania obrony przeciwnika i działania szybciej, niż reaguje ciało oponenta, i jest w stanie zanegować każdy atak czy obronę.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 178, strona 15 Krótko mówiąc, on "widzi przyszłość ruchów swojego przeciwnika". *'Pole widzenia:' Seijūrō ma niesamowite pole widzenia i może z łatwością znaleźć luki w obronie, co umożliwia mu dokładne podania.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 176, strona 8 Ponadto, podobnie do Sokolego Oka, jego pole widzenia jest bardzo szerokie i obejmuje martwe punkty. * Odparcie Triple Threat (Potrójne zagrożenie): Oczy Akashiego mogą uchwycić chwilę, gdy przeciwnik przechodzi do Triple Threat. To w koszykówce nazwa pozycji, w której dany gracz może wykonać rzut, podanie lub drybling. Jakikolwiek ruch gracza zawsze zaczyna się od tej pozycji. Wykorzystując oczy, Seijūrō może zobaczyć ten moment i ukraść piłkę. Zasadniczo, przeciwko obronie Akashiego, przeciwnik nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 7 * Ankle Break (Łamacz kostek): Seijūrō może wykonać crossover na wysokim poziomie szybkiego kozłowania, co zakłóca równowagę przeciwnika i sprawia, że upada. Sytuacja ta występuje tylko wtedy, gdy środek ciężkości przeciwnika oparty jest na przegubach nóg, w trakcie obracania. Jest to dla niego bardzo łatwe, dzięki umiejętności oka, które "widzi przyszłość".Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 179, strona 8 *'Analiza sytuacyjna:' Umysłowa szybkość Akashiego przy dokonywaniu oceny scenariusza i podejmowanie właściwej decyzji jest prawie natychmiastowa. Wysoka sprawność fizyczna thumb|left|200px|Wsad Akashiego przed Kagamim i Kiyoshim Poza tym, że jest bardzo inteligentny i na boisku, i poza nim. Akashi posiada również dobrze wysportowaną sylwetkę, dzięki czemu jego skoki są bardzo wysokie, pomimo 173 cm wzrostu. Zostało to udowodnione w meczu z Seirin, gdy Seijūrō wykonał wsad po alley-oopie z Mayuzumim nad Kagamim i Kiyoshim, którzy są co najmniej o 20 cm wyżsi od niego.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 245, strona 16 Relacje Pokolenie Cudów Akashi jest bardzo poważany i szanowany wśród Pokolenia Cudów. Jako były kapitan Teikō, poprowadził drużynę do wielu zwycięstw, dzięki czemu zostali później nazwani Pokoleniem Cudów. Seijūrō odnosi się do wszystkich członków jego zespołu po imieniu, podczas gdy większość pozostałych członków odnosi się do siebie po nazwisku, z kilkoma wyjątkami. Akashi był tym, który odkrył ukryte zdolności Kuroko i pozwolił mu awansować do pierwszego składu. Jednak dano również do zrozumienia, że umyślnie nie nauczył Kuroko Widmowego strzału. Członkowie Pokolenia Cudów wykazują wiele uznania wobec jego umiejętności, Murasakibara nawet stwierdza, że nie może sobie wyobrazić przegranej Seijūrō. Shintarō Midorima thumb|200px|Akashi i Midorima W okresie gdy Akashi był kapitanem Teikō, często grywał w shogi z Midorimą (który był vice-kapitanem), jednak ten nigdy nie był w stanie go pokonać. Shintarō ma wiele szacunku dla Seijūrō, choć okazuje to nieco niechętnie, nawet jako absolwenci gimnazjum Teiko i uczeń liceum Shūtoku, w którym Akashi już nie jest jego kapitanem. Na spotkaniu, przed Pucharem Zimowym, Midorima pożycza Seijūrō swoje nożyczki (szczęśliwy przedmiot tamtego dnia), pomimo że wcześniej prosił go o to Murasakibara i ich nie otrzymał.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 113, strona 13 Podczas meczu Rakuzan kontra Shūtoku Akashi przyznaje, że szanuje umiejętności Midorimy. Z kolei Shintarō jest w pełni świadomy wyjątkowych umiejętności Seijūrō i potwierdza jego siłę jako coś, co rzadko kiedy zrobiłby dla innych. Po meczu Midorima oferuje uścisk dłoni Akashiemu, jedna ten odmawia, ponieważ chce pozostać jego wrogiem.Manga Kuroko no Basuke: Rozdział 183, strona 6 Shintarō nie wykazuje żadnych oznak gniewu, lecz jedynie narzeka, że Seijūrō jest wciąż taki sam i podkreśla, że Shūtoku wygrają, gdy przyjdzie walczyć im ponownie. Tetsuya Kuroko Atsushi Murasakibara Liceum Rakuzan Będąc dopiero na pierwszym roku, Akashi został kapitanem w bardzo krótkim czasie ze względu na jego reputację jako kapitania "Pokolenia Cudów". Zaskakujące było, iż osoby tak dumne jak Niekoronowani Królowie wykonują jego polecenia bez zbędnych pytań. Seijūrō darzy swoich kolegów szacunkiem i wierzy w nich tak samo, jak oni wierzą w niego. Taiga Kagami Cytaty *''"Zwycięstwo jest tym samym, co oddychanie."'' *''"Jeżeli sprzeciwisz się mi, zabiję cię, bez względu na to kim jesteś."'' *''"Jedynymi, którzy mogą patrzeć mi w oczy, gdy mówię, to ci, którzy mi służą."'' *''"Nikomu, kto mi się sprzeciwia, nie wolno patrzeć na mnie z góry."'' *''"Znaj swoje miejsce."'' *''"Moje rozkazy są bezwzględne."'' *''"Jestem absolutem. Widzę całokształt przyszłości. To prosta sprawa, by ją zmienić.' *''"Śpij, Królu Weteranie."'' *''"Zwycięstwo jest wszystkim. Zwycięscy piszą historię. Przegrani są z niej wymazywani."'' Ciekawostki thumb|Wcześniejsze koncepcje , "''Co gdyby Akashi był '''profesjonalnym graczem shogi!?"]] *W pierwszym sondażu popularności Seijūrō zajął 29 miejsce, z 26 głosami, jeszcze przed pojawieniem. W drugim sondażu, z 263 głosami, uzyskał 18 miejsce. *Kanji 赤 (Aka) w jego nazwisku oznacza ''czerwony, to sugestia do jego czerwonych włosów. Następne kanji 司 (Shi) oznacza władcę/króla. *W datebook, KSIĄŻCE POSTACI, zamieszony zastał szkic wcześniejszej koncepcji Akashiego. Jego obecna fryzura i fryzura z gimnazjum, są narysowane wraz z trzema innymi alternatywnymi fryzurami. *Biorąc pod uwagę japoński rok szkolny (w którym szkoła zaczyna i kończy się w kwietniu), Seijūrō byłby drugim najmłodszym z Pokolenia Cudów (Kuroko byłby najmłodszy). *Akashi jest jedyną postacią, która do wszystkich byłych kompanów zwraca się po imieniu, jednak oni zwracają się do niego nazwiskiem. *Akashi na początku miał być bratem Kuroko. *Według KSIĄŻKI POSTACI: **Alternatywną pracą wybraną przez Seijūrō jest profesjonalny gracz shogi. **Hobby Akashiego to shogi, go (Wei-qi) i szachy. **Jego specjalnością jest jazda konna. **Ulubioną potrawą Seijūrō jest zupa Tofu. **Jego motto to: Szybkość i zdecydowanie. **Nienawidzi psów, ponieważ go nie słuchają. **Jego typ dziewczyny to taka, która ma godność. *Zgodnie z Q&A w mandze: **Dołączając do Teikō, miał 158 cm. wzrostu. **Akashi mieszka sam z ojcem, który jest niezwykle bogaty i chce, by syn był "doskonały we wszystkich dziedzinach", aby zasługiwał na swoją rodzinę. **''Najlepszy przedmiot'' Seijūrō w szkole został oznaczony jako wszystko. **Akashi w wolnych dniach często jeździ konno. **Zaczął grać w koszykówkę, ponieważ uważa to za fascynujące, jak gracz musi używać zarówno intelektualnych i fizycznych umiejętności. **Podczas nauki w Teikō najwięcej czasu spędzał z Midorimą. **Gdy został zapytany o to, z kim przebywał najmniej, odpowiedział, że z Aomine, ponieważ jego hałaśliwość była często trudna do wytrzymania. **Nie ma specyficznych ulubionych wspomnień z gimnazjum, ale lubił spotykać się z klubem koszykarskim. **W swoim obecnym klubie najczęściej przebywa z Reo. **Często gra w shogi, z przeciwnikiem lub sam. **Pytany o swoje słabości mówi, że nie ma żadnych szczególnych. **Według Seijūrō koszykówka jest sposobem na udoskonalenie siebie. **Nienawidzi wakame, ponieważ nie lubi wodorostów. **Mimo że jest uczniem pierwszego roku, został przewodniczącym rady uczniowskiej Rakuzan. **Jego koń ma na imię Yukimaru. **Stracił matkę w bardzo młodym wieku. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Seijūrō Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi Seijuro Akashi Kategoria:Kapitanowie